


The love letter

by haydenrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenrose/pseuds/haydenrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco malfoy decides to write a love letter to a certain raven haired boy, will it be accepted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The love letter

He had no idea where his love for the boy wonder came from. All he knew was that he had to cover himself every time he got near him. He wanted to declare his love but he had many reasons not to. Like moldy pants breathing down his neck not to mention that his father would kill him if he ever found out. And yet here he was, walking towards the owlery to send a love letter to Harry Potter. If you were to ask why he Draco Malfoy, slytherin ice prince, was about to send a love letter to the golden boy. Because he didn’t have the guts to say it face to face. “there is no turning back now” he sighed as he watched his owl fly away with the letter.

The next morning a letter was dropped on his plate. He immediately scanned the Gryffindor table locking his eyes with Harry’s before the boy could look away. Draco picked up the letter and carefully opened it.

Harry nearly had a heart attack when a pitch black owl was tapping on his window looking rather irritated. He opened his window to let the owl in, said owl made itself comfortable on his favorite shirt. He untied the letter attached to it’s leg and sat down. Harry opened the letter thinking it was from Sirius, how wrong he was… The letter turned out to be a love letter. A love letter from Draco Malfoy! Happiness flooded through him, he had a crush on him since fourth year. Ever since he got the letter he had been grinning like a madman which made Hermione question his health and Ron question his sanity. Later that night he wrote a reply and sent it away.

And here he was, looking at Draco for a small sign. There it was! Draco’s eyes brightened and a smile twitched at his lips. Not long after that the blonde left for the dungeons, heading towards the potions classroom. He jumped up and smiled apologetic at his friends “ sorry guys, Forgot my potions text. Don’t wait for me, I’ll see you in class!” he walked away before they could reply. “ Hey Draco, wait up!” he ran after Draco. The blonde turned around and smiled softly at him, making his heart beat loud in his chest.

Draco had been overjoyed with Harry’s reply and left the great hall hoping he would follow him. He wasn’t disappointed. “Hey Draco, wait up” The sound of his name on Harry’s lips made his heart flutter. Draco turned around and smiled softly not knowing what to say. Harry was getting closer and closer. He gently cupped his cheek caressing his cheekbone with his thumb. “ you’re so beautiful” he whispered softly bringing Draco’s face closer to his. Draco could see the love in those viridian depths.

Feeling Draco’s warm body against his seemed like a dream come true. He could see love and desire in Draco’s beautiful silvery grey eyes. Those pink petal lips looked incredibly inviting. Harry closed the distance and let his lips touch Draco’s eliciting a soft gasp. the kiss was soft, slow and gentle and both seemed reluctant to let each other go. As they parted, both gasping for air a blush crept up the blonde’s cheeks. “I never thought I´d say this but I love you” he whispered softly.

He looked up at harry in shock before a huge grin appeared on his face “I love you too Harry”. 

 

Fin

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

A/N Alright people, this is my first fic so i'm not all that good. If you have any tips please give them to me and lease comment what you think about it

X Hayden


End file.
